


Crazy

by ao3lover (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Louis, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, But it has 2-3 chapters, Child Harry, Crazy Louis, Criminal AU, Criminal Louis, Dry Humping, F/M, Fucking, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream Parlors, Innocent Harry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Okay Let's start, Pet Names, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Stockholm Syndrome, The ending is really random fyi, This was supposed to be an oneshot, Top Louis, Underage Sex, at the end, i hope you like this, this was longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ao3lover
Summary: "He's dangerous. He could kill you with his bare hands and wouldn't feel empathy at all!"Or an AU where Louis has just gotten out of jail, and takes interest in Harry.(Criminal AU to sum it up.)





	1. ♧ONE♧

"He's dangerous. He could kill you with his bare hands and wouldn't feel empathy at all!"

Niall told his mouth full of food. He ate with his mouth wide open like he was trying to disgust the boy on the opposite side of him .

"Could you for once keep your mouth shut and be quiet while there's still food in your mouth? It looks disgusting and you aren't going to to impress Barbara with that."

"Sorry mate, I'm hungry."

"At this point I would be shocked if you're full."

Harry got an eye roll in response as Niall's eyes scanned the cafeteria that was full of people eating and laughing, trying to find Barbara.

"She's sick today."

He informed, killing his hopes of spotting her. Niall ate with a quick pace to finish his story about _the_ killer. The killer that was a hot topic, he had gotten out of jail today. The killer that everyone seemed to talk about, the name that was on everyones tongue. _Louis Tomlinson_.

"Zayn told me he killed his own girlfriend. That Tomlinson dude had gotten angry to her for some unknown reason. As the story goes on they were at a club and while they were going going home he had killed her in a dark alley. She was stabbed multiple times in the chest and stomach with a sharp knife. I don't know if that's true thought, you can't trust my brother."

The conversation of the stabbing had made Harry's stomach do backflips. He excused himself from the table and orienteered to the bathroom. The toilet at the end of the hall was completely empty. The white tile walls made the toilet seem plain boring. The bathroom had only one sink you could use, the other two broken and dirty. The boy got in to one of the four stalls that seemed the tidiest and kneeled next to the toilet seat. He stared at the water which reflected his own blank expression. Harry waited but the nausea had disappeared between the bathroom trip. He got up and automatically went over the sinks to wash his hands. The mirror that a while ago had hanged above the sinks had been taken away. It had been punched one too many times which led to it's shattering. Someone had taken the effort to clean the pieces up and get them away after some idiot had stepped on them. The green eyed boy shaked his hands over the sink after he had noticed the note sticked to the cabinet the paper towels used to be. ' _OUT OF ORDER. NEW COMING SOON._ ' As he stepped out of the toilet he noticed the halls were still empty, the lunch continuing for a few more minutes apparently.

"Hey!"

Someone yelled behind Harry. He turned around to see an adult man standing a few feet away from the spot he stood in. He looked a little confused as he jogged next to Harry. As he was closer the boy could see his appearance better. He had ocean blue eyes and a brown hair styled in a fringe. His hair was brown and looked so soft. Harry was able to stop himself from testing it himself as the man spoke again.

"Hi kiddo."

If Harry had known him better he would've punched him in the face for the name. He nodded as an ' _hello_ ' for him. He gave Harry a cold smile showing his white teeth. He looked quite intimating if you would have asked Harry in the moment. He studied his face carefully, thinking -No, **knowing** \- he had seen him somewhere but _where_? They continued their awkward staring contest for quite a while, neither wanting to give up and look away.

"What's your name?"

He suddenly asked Harry taking him off the guard. He stuttered out a weak ' _H-Harry_ ' to him while blushing for some reason. He mentally slapped himself at the stuttering, he was just a normal person in the sea of others.

"Well what's yours?"

Harry asked rudely, trying to gain his confidence back.

"Lo-Liam."

A brief grimage appeared on his face at the name. It went unnoticed by the poor boy, he was back at staring at him.

"Have I seen you before?"

The green eyed boy dared to ask him quietly. He prepared to ask the question again, doubting he had heard him. He was wrong, he _did_ actually hear Harry, he noticed it as he cut him off in the middle of the repeated question.

"I don't think so."

He had an evil grin on his face as he answered finally. The younger gulped, little scared of his expression. It related to something you would see on a face of a mentally ill person, not a very attractive guy in your school you hadn't met before. Nodding Harry turned around, wanting out of the situation as quickly as possible. He had this scary kind of aura around him that sent shivers down people's back. He stopped Harry by taking a firm grip on his left shoulder. The boy spun around, ready to kick him in the balls if he was some kind of creep or pedofile. 

"Well what?!"

The halls made the scream seem louder than it really was. Now it was his turn to study my face and stare rudely. He didn't answer but his grip still stayed. Harry tried to push him away, but not being strong enough he didn't even budge. He gulped loudly, this was the time to get actually scared. He patted Harry's shoulder finally letting go of it, instead his hand slid to his waist, now gripping on it like his life depended on it. It was an even harder hold now that he had tried to escape.

"How many classes you have today from here on?"

"Tw-two c-classes."

"Wanna spend them with me instead?"

He weighted the options in his mind. He could go with a stranger to somewhere he didn't know and skip the rest of the school day and get in trouble. Or, he could stay in here safe, his life would continue to be normal and easy and everyone would be proud. Harry didn't know him but the thought of an another boring day seemed to be the worst option. So surprising himself, he agreed to go with him. He showed the boy one of his perfect smiles and picked Harry up. He squeaked slightly at the sudden action.

"W-where are we go-going?"

Clearly he hadn't been able to get rid of the stuttering part even if he seemed a lot nicer now.

"It's a surprise. You're gonna love it!"

He walked to his car, letting go of the younger as he had to open the car door. Harry walked to the other side, sitting on the warm seat. The heating was up even when school had just started a couple of weeks ago and it was still warm outside. He started the car and the radio started blasting some music. He didn't know who it was, but the artist had a almost hypnotic kind of voice that was surely autotuned. Harry hummed along to the rhythm of the song, swinging his head side to side. Liam started driving the car out of the schools parking lot, passing to the road. The windows were open, the wind creating a loud sound considering he was driving pretty fastly. Harry took a quick glance to him to only see he was already looking back with a creepy expression. Harry was scared they would crash soon if Liam didn't look to the road, and he seemed to read the poor boy's thoughts as he turned his attention away from him. The cold air was shuffling his fringe, making it look messy. They were at the part of the city Harry hadn't visited before. There were homeless people, drug dealers and prostitutes around there, people who's life had failed. He drove past them to a smaller road which had no change to pass another car. In other terms, they would die if someone decided to drive to the city. The road thankfully didn't seem to be occupied by any other drivers than the two. A ~~house~~ mansion soon came in to his view. It was snow white and had three floors. The gates to the mansion were open, and as Liam pressed some button, they closed slowly and they were in. He drove to a garage that had five other cars in there. They stepped out of the car and Liam locked the car doors with a key.

"Follow me."

He said and Harry let him lead himself to the front door of the house. He opened the door and walked in, being followed by Harry. He took his shoes off and put them next to each other in the lobby. He didn't stop to wait the boy, if he had even noticed his stopping. He turned to right, acting like Harry didn't exist. To subtly check if he wanted the boy to follow him still he decided to speak after a long break.

"You live here?"

He nodded as an response and stopped to a room that seemed to be the kitchen.

"Yup. I would tell you to act like in home but I'm just gonna check something. Then we can leave, okay? Don't move anywhere, just stay here."

He turned around and left to who knows where. Harry looked at the room, studying the place, where everything was and stuff. Soon enough he came back with his wallet and some other keys hanging from his pocket. After a few minutes they were driving again back to the city in a complete silence. Harry not-so subtly eyed him, this time being ignored by him.

"Wanna go and get ice cream?"

Harry nodded exidetly at him, his mouth watering at the thought of strawberry ice cream at a weather like this. He drove to an ice cream parlor at the middle of the city. The line seemed endless and the two had no other option than to wait. Some people looked at them, half looking scared, other half angry and the other few looked like they felt bad for the small boy. After what felt like an eternity it was finally their turn. The cashier wrote something on a sticky note and sticked it on a wall, that seemed to have thousands of others. She turned to them with a warm smile that seemed to drop down a little as she saw Liam.

"What would you like?"

She asked faking happiness. It was weird, usually she seemed genuinely happy towards the customers.

"Vanilla ice cream and...?"

"Strawberry ice cream!"

Harry shouted childishly at her. Liam's phone started suddenly ringing which brought him away from them. She kept looking at him until he was out of their hearing distance before leaning in really close to Harry's ear.

"Are you okay?"

She asked. He soon burst in a fit of giggles. He covered my mouth with my palm to be quieter.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, he's a ki-"

"Could you give us the ice creams already?"

Liam cut her off rudely, tapping his foot on the stone pavement anxiously. She handed them two waffle cones that consisted the ice creams.

"That'll be 6.30£."

Liam didn't mutter another word as he digged his wallet out, giving her the money and grapping the curly haired boy's arm, pulling him along with him. She threw Harry a last pitying look before taking the next customers order. For the rest of the city trip Liam kept asking casual questions like ' _What's your favorite color_ ' or ' _Do you like school'_ under the excuse of wanting to know the boy better. At some point Harry asked for him to drive him home and kept telling him the directions to his home, completely oblivious that he kept them tightly in his mind. He hugged Harry as a goodbye as he left, watching him drive away to his own house. The first thing Harry saw as he opened the front door was a pair of worried parents. Anne rushed to her boy, embracing him in a tight hug that smelled very much like parfume. She asked him questions like Harry had been some sort of criminal and didn't let him go until it was past his bedtime. Harry hadn't told her he had been with Liam, he had promised him he wouldn't tell it to anyone he knew and Harry wasn't known to break promises.

*  *  *  *  *

Harry was standing at the school's entrance, waiting for Liam to pick him up. Niall had offered to keep him company which he had gratefully accepted. Soon a familiar car drove past the speed limit to the far end of the lot. Harry waved to Niall as an goodbye and ran to Liam. Excitment bubbled in his stomach as Liam stood outside of the car, smoking a fag. As he saw Harry he threw it in the ground and stepped over it. The younger one ran straight in his embrace to be hugged by him. Harry's smile was hid in his grey shirt. He easily picked him up and spun him around like he weighted nothing. 

"Let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah!"

Harry responded almost instantly and climbed on the passengers seat. He smiled warmly, and the boy realised it was the first genuine smile he had seen from him.

"You wanna stay at my house or in the city? It's your choice."

And this was the reason he liked him and trusted him. He treated Harry like a proper adult, not like 7th grader. He let him sit on the front and make his own choices.

"Your house. We weren't there much yesterday."

He drove the already familiar road to his home. Harry left his shoes in the same place as yesterday and they walked to the place that was confirmed to be kitchen. He opened the freezer and offered the shorter one ice cream, Ben & Jerry's cookie dough. Harry took the can and spoon and waited for him. He took a beer and put his hand on Harry's lover back, guiding him to a room which had a big TV. He went to Netflix instantly and scrolled down the selection. 

"What do you wanna watch?"

He asked after a while. 

"Home Alone?"

It came out more as a question. Liam chose the movie and sat beside the green eyed boy, sipping his beer. They were about 20 minutes in the movie before Harry talked again.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

He asked while a faint blush covered his cheeks and hoped the dark covered it. He patted his lap which he took as a yes and climbed on top of him. He loosely drapped his arms around him as Harry slowly relaxed in the man's touch and rested his head on his shoulder. Harry took a big spoonful of the ice cream and took it down on one piece. It melted in his mouth and a little of it dripped down his chin and finally landed on his white shirt. It left a white trail on his face, but he was too tired to clean it. Harry was startled awake as something hard poked my bum.

"Is it your phone?"

He asked, hoping he would know what I meant by it.

"Y-yeah."

It was the first time he had heard him being unsure of something. Harry missed his hungry stare as he started to fall back asleep. He nudged the boy's shoulder to keep him awake again. Harry gave him a confused look and set the ice cream on the coffee table.

"What?"

"Harry. I-I have to te-tell you something."

He stuttered the sentence out. Harry gave a nod for him to go on.

"Well... My... My name isn't Liam."

Harry gasped and turned towards him completely, setting his bum on top of his crotch. He gulped down the moan that was about to leave his thin lips.

"What's your name then?"

"Louis."

He answered so quietly Harry doubted he had heard right. He looked at him again and everything seemed to fall in place. How he looked weirdly familiar. How people gave weird looks to them. How the cashier had asked Harry if he's okay. How he told him to not tell his parents about him. Fear quickly took over his body and Harry jumped up, running to the stairs that would bring him away, Lia- _Louis_ hot on his heels. He grapped Harry's waist like yesterday and didn't let go.

"Let go! Let go! LET GO!"

He screamed, the tears streaming down his face. He shook his head and picked Harry up. It was the first time he hated how small he was compared to him. The boy punched his back as hard as he could and kicked him to everywhere he could. He didn't even  _seem_ hurt, even if Harry used all of his powers in it.

"Please d-don't kill me! Pl-please!"

Harry sobbed, finally calming down. He unexpectedly started walking downstairs that Harry had tried to reach before.

"I'm not going to kill you."

He muttered, his voice so soft that if you wouldn't know what he was talking about, you would love him instantly.

"I won't tell anyone! I-I promise."

"I know you won't tell anyone. And there's no need to."

An horrifying silence began between them, the only sound being Louis' footsteps. He had given up on the kicking part and just laid there, not having any idea of what he should do. They were at the kitchen again, and Louis opened one cabinet, which surprisingly consisted tons of different tea bags.

"W-what a-are you do-doing?"

"I'm just making us tea, love."

In a different occasion Harry would have blushed at the nickname, but he didn't really feel complimented. He lifted the curly haired boy on the counter so he was between Harry's legs, trying to find something from the cabinets.

"Don't try to escape, ok? I won't do anything bad to you."

"How can I trust you? You killed your own girlfriend, and that's one of the reasons you aren't really trustable."

He tensed at the mention of the murder, which made Harry think he was going to do something bad to him.

"Go sit on the table, I'll prepare us tea."

Harry nodded unsurely and walked to one of the seats with shaky legs. He pushed the seat just enough for him to be able to sit there freely. He fidgeted his hands as he started boiling the water. Harry didn't even notice how he put pills in his tea, being too scared to turn around. He slammed the cup in front of the boy, making it splash a little on the table cloth. He drank, eyeing Harry constantly to make sure he was doing the same. The boy curled his toes under the table and looked out of the window. 

"Don't leave anywhere."

He said reading his thoughts again. Ignoring him Harry stood up and almost instantly fell on his lap. He started feeling dizzy and realised he couldn't stand properly anymore. He held him close to his chest to make sure he wouldn't fall on the cold marble floor.

"What did y-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, blacking out completely

*  *  *  *  * 

Harry coughed strongly as he woke up in a dark room, which seemed to have really bad air ventiles. Harry's eyes fell upon a large window that let moonlight fall in the rooms carpet. He moved from his laying spot and stood up, this time being able to stay up, ignoring the faint dizziness. The young boy stretched his arms, only to notice his right hand being cuffed to the bedpost. He tried moving his hand, walking as far away as the cuff let him, tried breaking it but nothing seemed to work. Harry finally gave up and just sat on the bed staring blankly out of the window, the only thing to see was trees. His eyes had gotten used to the dark-ish room which made him able to see a black door at the opposite side of small room. He would've tried to open it, but the cuffs kept his moves limited. He stayed still as he heard walking from the other side of the thin door. Harry was thankful that the room wasn't soundproof, and at this situation it seemed like the only good thing. Louis called his name quietly and knocked on the door, like he had been the one to lock the door here and cuff himself on the bed. He opened the door, his stare intantly falling on the innocent boy.

"I would hug you but it's a little difficult with these cuffs."

At least he could be sassy to him. He didn't answer, and Harry saw a key that almost fell from his pocket. He realised it had been the same key as yesterday. Or a day before that. Or a day before _that_. He soon realized he didn't even know which date it was, and even if he didn't really favorite on talking to him, it was nice to know. He answered the boy before he even had a slight chance to ask him.

"It has been just a few hours."

"Well what are you gonna do now? Kill me?"

He shook his head and used the key to open the cuff. Harry massaged his wrist that had red marks from the tightness around it. He tried reaching for his shoulder, and failed as Harry moved as far away from him as it was possible. He felt burning in his eyes which was a sign of crying. He tried to stabble a sob, unsucceesful as he finally let out a strange noice and let the tears fall on his pink tinted cheeks. He stuffed a hand in his back pocket and pulled out a tissue, handing it to the now crying boy. It almost ripped in half as Harry pulled at it with force. He turned around, not wanting to face him while wiping his eyes and sneezing. The younger boy took a few calming breaths before he confronted him again. He got a quick glimpse of Louis' face, he almost looked regretful, which he quickly hid as he saw the green eyed boy turning to him.

"Fuck you Louis, seriously fuck you. You're so fucking disgusting piece of shit. The only thing you are is a fucking murderer."

He stood up, which made Harry's reflects work and distanse himself from the man. He looked so heartbreaking that the boy almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

"Hazza, I'm not going to kill you."

"How about yo-"

"I didn't murder her!"

He yelled at Harry, cutting him off.

"I didn't do it. I wouldn't have the guts to kill anyone. Not even my worse enemy. Nobody believes me! You're the closest person I have, which sounds scary because you're a fucking 13 year old kid. So could you believe me? Please?"

He finished his sentence. The smaller one of the two looked at him in pure disbelief. Thoughts ran circles around his head, if this was a cartoon you could've seen a light bulb on top of his head. He offered his hand to Harry, which he declined rudely.

"Are you telling me she stabbed herself?"

"No!"

"Well who was it then? Someone had to do it."

"I can only quarantee you it's not me. I'll tell you when you're ready. I would never ever do anything bad to you, pumpkin."

Harry didn't know what was it, his actor skills, his genuineness or what, but he found himself trusting Louis. He offered his hand, which he this time accepted. He pulled Harry to his chest and sat himself on the bed. The smaller was comfortably sitting on his lap. They got lost in each others eyes, and he didn't know who was the one to lean in, the only thing he know was how their lips crashed to eachothers. Their lips slowly found a rhythm, and they were in sync. He pushed the boy on his back and stradled him, peppering kisses all over Harry's neck making a few lovebites there. He squirmed from the ache to touch him, but Louis had his arms pinned up, holding the boy's wrists in his one hand. The younger grinded up to him, which made him break the kiss and moan, the friction feeling amazing for the both of them.

 "'arry"

He moaned in his mouth with a husky tone making shivers run down his spine. And that's how Harry came, his cock spurting come that seeped through his jeans. He was embarrassed at how fastly he came. He seemed to somehow sense what the boy was thinking _again_ as he spoke.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're a virgin, that's completely normal."

Harry just nodded as he saw Louis was still hard. He pointed at it, it was an unspoken question.

"D-do you know what a blowjob is?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, can I teach you?"

Harry nodded this time and he climbed away from on top of the boy. He followed him, seeing him open his pants. The green eyed boy could only see the outline of his cock. Harry crawled next to him, sitting in an indian style.

"I'm gonna tell what you have to do throughout this, okay?"

Harry hummed already getting excited. He finally took his boxers off, and his length sprung up, looking painfully hard and red.

"The first thing you've to do is get on your knees next to the bed."

He did exactly what Louis said, and soon he was standing in front of him, his cock on Harry's faces level. He touched him carefully, it was weird seeing someone elses dick that wasn't his. He moaned softly at the contact of Harry's hand, and he realised it most likely felt good.

"Now slide your hand up and down on my cock."

The boy obeyed and took his cock in his hands again, this time keeping it between them. Harry slowly slid his hand close to his slit and back down. His moaning gave the smaller confidence to continue the action. He kept groaning as he repeated the hand movement again and again.

"Stop."

He said suddenly, pulling Harry out of his haze. The underage boy looked at him again to see his pupils completely blown up looking back at him.

"This time put it in your mouth."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his request, feeling sceptical about it. When he said it again he slowly put him in his mouth. He breathed heavily as Harry did so, pleased with him. He would've smiled at it, knowing he had done something right, but let him tell you, it's impossible with a dick in your mouth.

"N-now could you swirl your tongue around it?"

He said, this time it was a question. The middle schooler moved his tongue around his tip which caused him to throw his head back in utter pleasure. After a while he put a hand through his soft curly hair and moved Harry's head on his cock, forcing him to take him deeper in his small mouth. He gagged once or twice, but considering it was his first time doing anything sexual he felt quite proud of himself. Soon something liquidy thing started flowing on his tongue. Harry pulled him out and swallowed a little bit of it. The white substance tasted horrible, but when he told him to swallow it, Harry obeyed like a good boy would.


	2. ♤TWO♤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost all of this is smut XD

Harry was bored. Sure, he wasn't handcuffed to the bed anymore and he could freely walk around the house all he wanted, but he still was. Louis had set clear rules on what he could and couldn't do when he wasn't precent. He had set a list on a wall of Harry's room, right above the TV he had bought just for him. The rules weren't that easy to follow, there was a  _lot_ of them. Most were understandable but a minor part seemed pointless.

' **RULES FOR HARRY**

•No inviting any friends

•Don't go to the rooms that I haven't shown you, they are meant to be just for me

•Don't contact anyone on the phone I gave you, they'll just come and take you away from  ~~me~~ here

•Don't go outside of the gates without me/my permission

•Don't talk to anyone that you may see outside

•Don't ever lie to me, I'll find out

•Don't steal my property

•Don't buy things you won't need

•Don't answer 'no' if I ask you to do something for me

•If I want to have sex, you'll agree

•Don't even think about touching yourself without my permission, I'll find out

•The only people you can talk to is me, if I don't say othervise

•Don't do anything sexual with anyone but me

•Don't break anything expensive

•Always let me in the room you are in

•Never lock the door

If I find out you have broken these rules I have set for you, you'll be punished harshly'

The list included Louis' messy handwriting at the bottom left corner. Harry had been doing the best he could to make Louis be proud of him, but it just seemed he wasn't spending time with him like Harry had dreamed, but this was okay too. He was busy and the boy couldn't act clingily towards him, he was a big boy already and didn't constantly need an adult by his side.

Speaking of the devil, footsteps could be heard outside of the door that got louder by every 'tick' sound the clock on the wall made. He knocked on the door softly like he wouldn't come in if Harry didn't want to, but they both know he would. The door made a creaking sound as it opened, revealing Louis. Harry all but rushed in his chest and held on for dear life, the laugh that left the man making butterflies fly in his stomach.

He tapped his lower back for him to jump up in the man's hold. Louis kissed his earlobe while carrying him downstairs throught the hall that led to one of the large living rooms of the house. The sofa was 'L' shaped that had white cushion on it, and the material was comfortable to sit and lay on. The TV was set on and a comfortable silence grew between them as their attention was on the nameless show playing on the screen.

The older of the two set his hand on the youngers thigh, slowly gliding it to his cock. He squeezed it a few times to get a reaction before pulling the younger in to a hungry kiss, making sure to pleasure him as much as possible. Harry left out a whimper when he lost the pressure on his cock, the man's hand moving to play with his ass instead. He stradled Louis, feeling his dick poking his bum made him harder than before. 

"Such a good boy. Will you let Daddy fuck you?"

The curly headed boy nodded, he couldn't create any word that'd make sense. He was completely out of breath. The green eyed boy continued to grind down achingly slowly, loving the way Louis let out a series of moans every time he moved down.

He loved to feel in control of the situation, even if it was just for a while.

He stopped moving completely and pulled his head back to look in the man's blue eyes that were clouded full of lust for him. He unnoticeably blushed at the thought of doing that to someone, that it was  _him_ who could make the man so hard and lustful.

Then the short amount of control in his hands was gone as Louis had had enough of the constant teasing. Harry was squished between the couch and Louis, feeling like he couldn't escape made his heart beat a little faster in his chest.

  _Louis wouldn't rape him, would he?_

The curly headed boy internally slapped himself at the thought. Of course he wouldn't, he was so sweet for the most of the time to him, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Harry just couldn't see the man on top of him that was currently making a love bite on him while playing with his overly sensitive nipples killing someone, his loved ones.

A bang of jealousy filled Harry as he was reminded of Louis' ex-girlfiend. Louis making love to her or fucking her, even showing any kind of coupley action towards her made Harry's stomach do flips. Harry was Louis', the man had himself said that and he wasn't a liar for sure.

The older of the two was done with the love bites and moved to suck on his nipples. The action made Harry's back arch in the touch. Louis was clearly pleased on the boys reaction as he stopped and whispered in Harry's ear.

"You're so hot baby boy. Are your little nipples that sensitive? Should I just put nipple clamps to them? You'd love that, I know you would as the little cock whore you're."

The latter one whimpered with satisfaction as his prick was finally given the attention he wanted. Licking his lips Louis got back to action, littering loving kisses on the boys skin that was smooth and almost baby-like. Louis planted his hand on the small bulge in the front of the boy's jeans and slowly but surely opened the zipper and took the jeans away. He threw them on top of the coffee table made out of glass next to the sofa.

Harry whined as Louis just decided to tease him and kissed his thighs. He bucked up as he felt a lick at his hole. The older one's hand came to play with his nipples again as he languidly started eating him out while other hand was playing with his cock.

The boy was overwhelmed by all the pleasure he was receiving at the same time and couldn't even speak, just let out a breathy, barely audible moan escape his plump lips. Louis finally pushed his tongue in which made Harry scream at the top of his lungs from the pleasure that grew every passing second. He started pushing back again Louis' tongue which earned him a sharp slap on the inside of his thigh.

"Oh o-oh go-god L-Lou. Please-Please fu-fuck me. Please D-Daddy I 'ave been such-such a g-good boy an-and-"

"Baby, of course Daddy's going to fuck you. Just wait a bit, yeah? I have to prep you."

"T-thanks. I'm going to-to wait f-for it."

Louis could see Harry was completely out of it, stuttering out every word and he was squirming around that made it difficult for him to continue pleasuring him. He pecked his lips and pulled away from Harry's heated skin to get the lube upstairs.

"No! Pl-please d-don't leave me alone-alone! Ple-please!"

Harry begged and the man couldn't help but adore the squirming in front of him. He tried to grab him but stopped as Louis promised to be back, he just needed to get something first. He sprinted back to the curly haired boy in a record time and opened him up the best he could before lubing up his shaft.

He put the tip on Harry's entrance and carefully pushed in to not hurt the boy. Louis had to hold his waist to keep him still. He panted shallowly as he felt himself being helplessly full as the man bottomed out.

"Y-yeah, just like t-that Da-Daddy! Oh my g-god please!"

The boy was stuttering a word after a word, telling Louis how good it felt to be filled completely. The blue eyed man gave a kiss to the youngers lips before pulling out so only the tip was in and pushed back. He groaned as Harry's tighter than tight heat welcomed him every time, his hole swallowing greedily all of his cock.

Harry was panting under him, grapping him and sliding his blunt nails against his back enough to leave red marks all over his skin. The boy didn't know what to do, he was consumed in so much pleasure at the same time. He cried out as Louis changed the angle and hit directly on his prostate with the head of his cock while rapidly jerking him off.

"G-gonna come. Gonna c-come. Daddy please-please I have to come I..."

Harry pladdered nonsense as his cock spurted white ribbons of come on his stomach. Louis thrusted for the last time before filling Harry full of his seed. 

The man carefully pulled out to not hurt the boy. He didn't succeed as Harry winced in pain of oversensitivity. He was half asleep as Louis picked him up and carried him back to his own room.

Louis set the smaller one on the bed and took the towel hanging on the other side of the bathroom door. He set it under Harry to prevent his come leaking on the sheets.

He tucked him in like a baby and gave a kiss on his forehead. He pushed to boy's sweaty curls off of his face to make him more comfortable. 

Louis was about to get up and leave to do his own things as Harry grapped his wrist in his tiny hand.

"Stay?"

He muttered out and was clearly embarrassed after Louis didn't make a sign to move and just stared back at the sleepy boy. 

"I'm sorry. Neverm-"

"If you want to."

Louis rudely cut him off while smiling sweetly at Harry. He nodded and moved away to give Louis more space to be in. The man gratefully accepted it and slid next to him, spooning the little boy to his chest. He pressed his nose against Harry's soft curls and smiled, being happier than in a while.


	3. ♢THREE♢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present you the last chapter that took me over a month to write

The first thing Harry saw as he woke up was Louis' hair that was messily in front of his face.

He pushed him carefully away to get some space between them, the room was too hot. The boy slid his legs away from under the covers and wiggled them around to get them working better, they had been in an uncomfortable for the whole night.

Sharp pain ran through his back as he turned around to face Louis. He examined his bum and winced as a new, now stronger pain could be felt again. Harry tried to get himself as comfortable as possible despise the constant pain the actions brought.

He was genuinely surprised Louis hadn't woken up yet from his relentless moving next to him. He was careful to get up to not wake up the man, he was  _scared_ of him, even if he would not ever admit it.

Louis had these 'good days' where he treated Harry like a princess. There was 'neutral days' where he would completely ignore the innocent boy trying to gain his attention in any ways a person can imagine, then would run to his room to cry in the pillow after failing at it. He hated being nectlegted by people, no matter who they were. Then there were 'bad days' where Louis would scream at the boy for everything, sometimes even slapping the boy or not giving him food until the next morning. Those days Harry despised the most.

He would have marks on his otherwise white skin that were ruining it, they looked horrendous.

Next day the older of the two would kiss the marks in a way of apogolizing for his actions towards the small boy. Like they could be undone, like Harry could forget them.

He didn't, but he always forgave the man, no matter what.

He always promised himself that  _this_ was the time he wouldn't forgive him, but a few kisses and compliments later he was like puddy in the man's hands again. It was a deadly cycle that repeated itself constantly.

The bathroom tip was longer than expected as he decided to fill the bathtub to ease the pain he was constantly receiving. He let himself relax as he washed his curly hair with his favorite coconut shampoo.

He always closed his eyes and pointed at a random place on the wall, he then trailed his finger down, where you could see all the shampoos in a straight line. He took the one in which the finger from his perspective pointed at.

He sometimes cheated and chose other scent, if he didn't like the one he should've used.

He giggled softly as he slipped under the water when being off-guard a while, still cringing as the taste of coconut shampoo filled his mouth.

Harry didn't have any idea how long he had been there. Hour? Five minutes? While he was washing his thighs, he accidentally touched his cock. He felt a shockwave of pleasure run throughout his body as he brushed his prick again, this time on purpose.

Biting his plump lip he got up and checked Louis was still asleep before sliding in the water again.

The boy gave himself a few firm tugs and tried to contain his moans as he had slid a digit inside of himself. He wiggled the finger around, desperately trying to find his prostate to make it even better.

A gasp could be heard in the room as he found it after a little searching. He let go of his cock and moved the hand on top of his mouth as he continued to assault his prostate.

He bucked his hips up in hopes of a nonexisting friction above him before coming all over himself.

He bit his hand so much it almost broke the skin. During the aftershocks of his orgasm he pulled his finger out of his hole and liked it clean. After making sure there was no trails of come on his body he dried himself in the towel he had set on the edge of the tub before washing himself.

He searched throught the cabinets and clapped his hands as he found two pink bows. He clipped them to his hair and pulled on his knickers before exiting the bathroom, only to find an angry Louis sat on top of the bed tapping his hand on his thigh. The only thing he did was point at the wall that had 'the rules' list. Harry's face burned grimson red as he remembered one of the rules. ' _No masturbating'_.

Harry felt deeply embarrassed and moved his gaze to his feet, he didn't dare to look at him in the eyes after he let him down. The room was quiet after Louis decided to not say anything, he figured out the boy would know what was coming without his guidance. 

"Louis, I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it for later Harry! Knickers down and over my lap."

Harry winced and obeyed Louis. The man massaged his other cheek before slapping it hard enough for it to leave his handprint. The small boy cried out from the pain, he didnt like this at all. Unexpectedly another slap came down on his other cheek which led him to scream out loud.

"P-p-please st-stop!"

Harry cried, his speaking muffled by the duvet on the bed. The man ignored his pleads completely and continued to punish the boy on his lap. Louis didn't feel empathy for him at all, he never had for anyone and didn't plan to start at the current moment.

Harry was wiggling helplessly on his lap, trying to avoid the slaps the best he could. He felt like dying as the 25th spank landed on his cheek, he wanted it to stop.

The curly haired boy sighed in happiness as he was pushed on to the bed and felt Louis leave his side. The feeling was quickly gone as the sound of lube tube carried in to his ears. He shook his head and began to plead again.

"It's your own fault, you get what you deserve."

 Louis tovered over him and his hand made it's way down his body to his entrance. He pushed two digits in right away which made Harry release a breathy moan. He hated it. He hated that he enjoyed it.

The older one peppered kisses across his neck before kissing the boy's glossy lips.

"Now, it isn't that b-"

The man was cut off as Harry spat on his face to get him stop and go away. He got the opposite reaction, the evidence was the stink on his face after Louis had slapped him.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

He screamed. The green eyed boy put his hands on his ears to prevent him hearing the screaming as loudly anymore. He regretted it after Louis started saying the most disgusting things about him. He tried to block his voice out the best he could.

Silent tears started to fall from his eyes as he just laid there, listening to Louis talking to him in the most disgusting manner a human could imagine.

If Harry would've had the chance to choose which ached his heart the most, it was the last.

"I hate you, why don't you just kill yourself."

He was desperately whispering to himself, telling himself that the thing weren't true. Louis muttered something about how pathetic he was and the boy felt like his heart shattered in thousand small pieces that were impossible to ever repair.

At some point the older man had pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock instead.

He screamed in pain, pleading for him to stop or even slow down.

After he felt numbness take over his body, the events blurred together. He didn't move. It hurt too much. The blue eyed man had left soon after, leaving the poor boy to squirm in his own pain.

He rubbed his wrists and pinched them occasionally to make sure he wasn't dead. He wished he was, then he wouldn't have to feel the constant physical and emotional pain.

He curled up in to the warm bed and made himself as small as possible to not be noticed in case Louis would walk in. He soon fell asleep with his raper controlling his thoughts.

Harry protected his eyes from the sunlight that beamed through the window. He grumpily got up and closed it, not before staring outside for a while. The boy sat down on the side of the bed and let his green dull eyes wander around the familiar room.

It was the first time he didn't miss Louis or his attention. He didn't miss anyones attention in that matter.

Louis barged in to the room with a tray full of breakfast. He forced a smile as he gave it to Harry, waiting for him to smile back and offer half of it to him. He didn't. The food stayed untouched, the man soon lost his interest and took the tray back. 

Harry, again, didn't react in any way and just stared emptily somewhere.

He felt like he left his body with his thoughts. He traveled to his room, he wanted to know wether Louis was right or not. Maybe he was right, and they had forgot all about him? That was his worst fear.

The sun soon set down behind he mountains and it was night again. Harry hadn't moved from the bed since the breakfast time. It felt like an eternity but he just didn't dare to move. He was too much of an coward to do that.

"Harry, please talk to me. You can't be quiet forever-"

Yes he can.

"-I'm sorry for what I did before, I was an asshole, I know that-"

Oh, the boy knew too.

"-But I'll do anything,  _anything_ for you to talk to me again."

Then leave him alone.

"Get me some water."

Louis nodded eagerly with his lip caught between his teeth. Harry noticed how rough his voice sounded, he didn't like it. He needed water so he wouldn't die of dehydration. 

The almost-criminal soon came back with a bottle full of water. The smaller boy didn't care to wonder how it hadn't all spilled to the floor from the fast pace he was walking in.

He lifted the plastic bottle to his lips and drank like it was his last day on earth. He gave an unpleasant look at the bottle as the water in it ended way too fastly for his thirst.

"More."

The small boy said and handed the now empty bottle back. He rushed back to the kitchen and came back soon with a new round of water.

To say Harry was pleased was an understandment. He was in the Heaven itself as his thirst finally ended, but frowned as the feeling of hunger soon came up. His body didn't like him.

"Can I get food?"

"If you come in the kitchen."

He nodded and followed Louis. He didn't want to be alone more than necessary anymore, he had gotten enough of it for the past few days.

The kitchen hadn't changed as guassable, the cabinets were still there and seemed like there was no food taken since Harry last visited there.

"What do you want? Pasta and Chicken-"

"Yeah."

The man nodded and got straight to work. He put the rest of the pasta bag in to the already boiling water and put the chicken on the pan. He added spice to the food, and in no time the food was done. 

The smaller boy tasted the food judgingly, slowly biting it to make sure it was properly cooked. The older man wasn't known for his cooking skills.

He tilted his head to right as a gesture it was okay and started eating. He didn't even feel embarrassed as he gobbled the whole plate in just five minutes.

He pushed the chair away from the table while tapping his stomach and smiling playfully towards Louis. The bigger one gave a genuine smile back and got up, only to lift Harry up on his shoulder and carry him throughout the house to a living room.

He set the boy on the ground and chose a movie from Netflix before spooning Harry, softly playing with his curls and gently kissing his earlobe to make him feel more loved. He didn't want to be left alone all over again like before.

Harry didn't remember to even feel disappointed by the fact he accepted Louis' apologies. He just smiled and latched on to the man harder.

Eventually the two fell asleep, with the movies credits rolling in the backround

                              **__________________________________________________________**  

Harry whined in pain as he accidentally touched his eye with his finger slightly while rubbing his face.

Louis was in deep sleep behind him and the boy cringed as he felt drool seep through his shirt on his skin.

He didn't dare to move in fear of settling the big spoon in a bad mood. He stared at the TV screen that had been playing a movie before they fell asleep in the middle of it. It didn't matter, the movie was boring anyways.

He carefully pushed Louis' head off of his shoulder and was ready to walk upstairs as the man stopped him with a simple sentence.

"Where are you going?"

Harry answered right away to seem confident and to show he wasn't afraid.

"To my room."

"No. You're staying downstairs. I have a few things to do so just stay in the living room. Okay?"

Even with the added 'okay' they both knew it was an order, not a question of his opinion and needs.

Louis did a few things around the house before heading outside leaving the lonely boy emptily alone. He gazed around the living room to find something interesting to do.

His eyes locked on the window giving a perfect view of the front yard. It seemed to be inviting Harry outside, to disaboy, and just because he wanted to be a rebel, he did. 

It took a lot of time to find his shoes as he hadn't used them in a long time and carefully opened the door, just to make sure nobody heard him, even if he knew he was alone.

He had to cover his eyes from the bright sunlight as he opened the door. Had it been this bright always? He carefully walked to the gates and passed them without a care in the world.

He fell on to the grass nearby and just laid there, looking at the shapes of the clouds. He made out a few ridiculous ones before getting a crazy idea. Should he escape? He could just walk away and go back to his normal life.

The idea seemed nicer every passing second, but he couldn't help but worry about the older man. What if he needed Harry? And he would just leave, without a sign and go live his own life.

A note.

The idea popped in to his head, and he was thankful for that. If the boy wrote that, Louis couldn't stop him, but would know why he did it.

Harry immediatly rushed inside and opened cabinets in a desperate hurry to be ready before the older man arrived back.

He sat on the kitchen table Indian-style and bit the pens other side leaving teeth marks. He was diving in to his mind, thinking of proper ways to write the letter.

After 15 minutes he finally wrote the things he wanted down on the paper, making sure in the end that his handwriting was understandable.

He divided the paper in half and left it on the table, making sure it could be seen. He was ready to go packing as the front door opened with a gust of wind slamming on the back of his head.

Louis was home earlier than usual, which completely ruined his plans. He remembered the note he left and hurried in the kitchen trying to be the first to get the note that also the man had spotted.

The blue eyed man of course was first as his legs were longer and opened the letter, reading it with care.

_Dear Louis,_

_I decided it would be the best for me to leave. I've already started missing my parents and friends. It doesn't mean I don't like you, I do like you a **lot**. I like how you cook me breakfast, wake me up with kisses, buy me nice things I couldn't otherwise afford and, most importantly, spend time with me. But we can surely meet on other occasions. It doesn't mean that this is the last time we'll see each other, you can come visit every time you want!_

_Love_ _ Harry. _

From every scary thing he thought Louis would react in, crying wasn't one of them. Glistening tears fell from his eyes to his face, making their way to his chin and falling on to his shirt.

"Y-you were a-a-about to-to leave me?"

He asked, still crying. Harry, the naïve boy he was immediatly hugged the older man and reassured he wouldn't leave.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling cozily and watching TV.

The older man gave him sleeping pills so he could sleep better right before he was going to sleep. The boy thanked for them and fell asleep a while after.

Louis made sure that the boy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon by shaking him slightly and slapping him gently on the face before disappearing from the sight.

And if he slid in to the kitchen and took a kitchen knife before creeping back to the boy's room, stabbing him brutally right on his heart and whispered;

"Now you can be with me forever like you promised."

Well, nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the ending, sorry if it seems a little rushed.


End file.
